User talk:Gali777
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Welcome Welcome to CBW! If you need any help, contact either myself or another, more experienced user. To keep you articles from being deleted, make sure they live up to the Manual of Style's guidelines. Anyway, again, welcome. Good luck, and good editing! ---Deus Vult! 02:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure. It'll give you a good template to run off of later. ---Deus Vult! 04:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright, done! That should look, although there's much more that should be added. I'd suggest making sure you're up-to-date with template knowledge and wiki's typing style. I'd also recommend switching to the rich text editor if you have not already. Remember to check the Manual of Style, as it will help a great deal when organizing articles. There's many more improvements that can be made to the article, but I'm not exactly sure what you'd want. I'd suggest checking out other up-to-date articles (like Skorr, Tollubo, Sephrinoth, and others) and their styles to get a grasp of how yours should look. By the way, we do have a chat room, which would make it much easier for you to ask for help with anything. Hopefully some of the better users will be on. (If the link doesn't work, just look for the 'wikimetru chat' link on the recent changes sidebar (bottom row, next to the Brutaka sprite)). Anyway, good luck editing to you. Have fun! ---Deus Vult! 05:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem. It's just policy, that's all. I'm not angry. Shadowmaster 01:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'll get on it sometime later. Shadowmaster 03:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know, I'm willing to help, but I'm not going to wikify your articles for you. It's not anger, its just that I have my own projects to work on (Quest for the Masks and its related articles, and my Construct Multiverse), and you need to become independent when it comes to editing. Your Jaller article will act as a template to help you with wikifying. And remember to check out the Manual of Style. That will give you plenty of help with the wikification process. I'm willing to give advice and input on article quality, but I'm not going to rewrite your articles. Besides, if you take a few minutes to go over templates, coding, and article style, you'll be fine. Again, I don't want to sound angry or mean, its just that you need to learn how to wiki for yourself. All new users go through the same problems. Also, read over the advice in my previous message. It'll give you a ton of help with article writing and wikistyle. So good luck, and have fun! Sincerely, ---Deus Vult! 03:51, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...a few errors, but acceptable enough. Yes, you can remove the template. Shadowmaster 05:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Blocked Hello, Gali777, I'mm sorry to inform you that you have been blocked for a day for continually plagiarizing images/pages after being warned not to. You are welcome back in 24 hours Just put a delete template ( ) on it. That will signal the admins that the article is up for deletion, and they'll handle the rest. I myself cannot delete articles. I'm only a rollback. ---Deus Vult! 15:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC)